


Loud Silence

by DaturaMoon



Series: Narcos [2]
Category: Narcos
Genre: F/M, Multi, Narcos - Freeform, javier peña - Freeform, steve murphy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: On assignment in Colombia, Ana Sofia Davis gets in over her head.Warnings: You know the show, you know the canon topics. Don’t read if you don’t like it or if you are under 18. My OC isn’t a sex worker, but works with them. Further warnings will be given at the start of chapters. Please pay attention to warnings at the start of chapters.My OC is Afro-Colombian and an Undercover Agent from the US . P*blo E does get obsessed with her, so he is heavily featured for a chunk of the story. I won’t put his full name in the tags tho cause i feel kind of weird about that. Can we take a moment though to applaud Wagner Moura, his adorable ass killed this role. Javier and OC have a bit of a tense relationship from the jump, it's a bumpy ride for a while but gets explained laterOF COURSE I do not condone any of the actions of these guys, this is just a story.
Relationships: Javier Pena / oc, Steve murphy / oc
Series: Narcos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919074
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

PT 1: THE Assignment 

It was immediate; the weird tension between Davis and Pena. Steve can remember the first encounter perfectly. They were steaking out a house; the one Peña, like their target, frequented. 

Steve was giving him shit for knowing all the girls. Then one appeared who Javier didn’t seem to know; despite the unfamilairty, even with his shades covering his eyes, he seemed zoned in on her.

“Oh, one you don’t know.” Steve teased. 

Javier made a comment under this breath as Steve laughed at him. 

It was a small moment. But even then, Steve could tell he was curious about the new girl. 

The second encounter and real surprise came two days later. During a briefing in a secret location, the boys waited to meet their newest team member for the Escobar case. When she walked in, the cigatreet between Peña’s lips nearly fell out, despite the rest of him staying perfectly still. 

The Boss did the introducing; her name was Ana Sofia Davis. Despite only being in her early 30s, she already had an impressive track record herself. Her strong points were in uncovering information and hiding in plain sight. Davis was a successful undercover agent.

It was a crazy idea. Davis would be placed in the house of the cartel's favorite women. With a background in psychology and therapy, she could easily pose a therapist and caretaker for the girls. Putting her right in the middle of all the action. It was a big job, a risky one; but she took it despite that. No one else was crazy enough to do it, except her. 

Ana knew the risks of being that close; she could be seen, she would be seen. Everyone knew who everyone else was. She would be noticed and looked into. But, they did a great job compiling her “history”. Making it impressive enough that it should be believable. 

According to her new records, Davis did work in Guyana and Brazil, before returning to her real birthplace of Colombia. In reality, in preparation for this job, she spent time in both places to become familiar with them - to solidify her cover. Questions would be asked, she knew this. 

Being Colombian born would work in her favor, she was far from the only afro-colombian here, in fact there were many even if they weren't sold as the face of Colombia. Her actual background would work for her. Hopefully, it would save her ass. 

Steve greeted her first as Javier observed. After introducing himself, he followed up with; 

“I hope you know what you're doing.” 

Ana remembered the way he stood there, hand on his hips, impatient, annoyed. Like he had somewhere else to be. 

Chances were, this had nothing to do with her; still, despite her hard armor for some reason she took it personally. 

“If we are going to be partners you need to instill a little more faith in me, this whole thing.” she made a gesture between them with her finger, “works better that way.” 

“I apologize for Peña, he’s...like that.” Steve adds. 

“Good thing you’re not, blondie. Two bad cops as partners is just a pain in the ass.” Anna flashes Steve a smile, the whole time Javier is quiet, not saying anything. “So boys, are we going to stand around here all day or you want to fill me in.” 

“Let’s do it.” Javier adds, leading the way out to the jeep.


	2. Unwanted Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About: On assignment in Colombia, Ana Sofia Davis gets in over her head. (Javier and OC have a bit of a tense relationship from the jump.)
> 
> Warnings: You know the show, you know the canon topics. Stay away if you don’t like it or if you are under 18. Further warnings, when needed, will be given at the start of chapters. OC works with sex workers. 
> 
> OF COURSE I do not condone any of the actions of these guys, this is just a story.

Two months later

Ana was supposed to be gone by now. But her bleeding heart got the best of her, she didn’t feel right leaving when one of the girls was in a crisis. After spending 3 hours past her exit time, she was feeling a little anxious; this was not a good day to stay late. Pablo’s men were coming to pick up some girls for a party.  
In her time here, Ana managed to avoid contact with them. Usually long gone from the house by time they showed up. Over that time, her position in this house afforded her insight into the girls world and the men who paid for them. Over two months, Ana’s access led to a number of tips; some they had to sit on for a while; other they used immediately. Her position was proving to be very useful, despite the high steaks of the job.  
Aside from her true reason for being here, she loved the women, she cared about them. Some of her proudest moments were helping them, providing them some comfort and understanding. In a world that treated them like living sex dolls, Ana could be a friend to them; a helpful ear.  
Finally wrapping up her shift, Ana said her goodbyes to everyone. Grabbing her purse, she heads down the stairs toward the front door. A man waits at the end of it, gun in hand, another off to the left.  
Keeping her calm, Ana proceeds to walk toward him only three steps away from the door.  
“You must be new,” His brown eyes traveling over her like a man starved. He motions to the lounge with his gun, “Inside.”  
A chill runs up her spine, “ I don’t work here.”  
“You’re the shrink, aren't you?”  
“Something like that, yes.”  
“Hmm…” he looks at her over again, muttering something under his breath which she didn't have to hear to know it was sexual. He was one of Pablo's mid level guys, sent out for general security tasks such as this.  
Ana takes a step toward the door, he blocks her.  
“I need to go, let me pass.” Her attempt to step around him thwarted as he grabbed her wrist.  
“You’re making a mistake.”  
“Inside.”  
Ana’s instinct to fight rushed through every cell in her body. He was a skinny guy, maybe she had a chance. But, with four other armed men nearby it wasn’t worth it. Besides, doing so could expose her, blow her cover.  
Choosing to avoid that fate, she reluctantly entered the room, very aware of the gun inches away from her back. The lounge felt dangerous for the first time ever; she’d spent hours in this place getting to know the women, listening to them about everything from their childhoods to a traumatic client. Never in all that time did the house feel dangerous. Not until now.  
Ana could see the worry in the other woman's eyes, this was clock work for them, but to see her pulled into it; this didn’t settle well with them either. Jennifer, the one she stayed longer to talk to, looked the most concerned, maybe even feeling a little like it was her fault. But it wasn’t, Ana would tell her that later.  
From that second on, everything happened quickly. Somehow, standing in that room led her sitting in the backseat of a car. Jennifer beside her.  
Jennifer's eyes catch hers, “I’m sorry.” she mouths the words.  
Ana places a hand on hers, to calm her, “it's fine.” Her voice barely above a whisper.  
A short car ride later they board a jet. The whole time her heart was beating so fast she feared it would jump out of her chest. Questions stirring in her head the whole time; was her cover blown? Did they find out? Maybe it was just curiosity? Or did one of the girls mention her, sparking the curiosity?  
When they arrive the party is in progress. The men waste no time picking their favorite as pairs of two and three disperse in the room. Praying to everything under the sun, despite the fact she had not been in a church in the age of 7, Ana kept her spiritual fingers crossed; hoping if someone, somewhere, was looking out for her they would step up their game now. She needed all the help she could get.  
Ana was torn; On one hand this was the wet dream of deep undercover, all the main players were here. On the other, this was a walking nightmare. Of all the tense situations she’d even been in, this was the most terrifying.  
She was thankful for one thing, her real ID was back at home. Whenever she left the house she only carried her fake one. Seeing as she was searched before being escorted to another room on the 2nd floor, it was a blessing.  
Like the rest of the house, the room was nice and spacious, a balcony overlooking the party by the pool.  
She was told to wait by her escort before he left her in the room alone.  
For the first time since her arrival, serious doubts hit her like a brick. I’m a fucking idiot, who says yes to a job like this? What the fuck was I thinking? Is this how it ends?  
It seems like forever until the door opens again. At this point her nervousness reaches her throat, stuck there like a lump.  
At first she thinks it's just the guard again, until she looks back to find Pablo there, in the flesh.  
Pablos eyes stay fixed on her as he steps into the room, closing the door behind him. The silence is sharp, like a knife; neither speaks.  
Pablo, taking his time, makes his way to the desk eventually. Sitting in a relaxed position, his stare remains unwavering. Ana could feel her jaw clench, she hoped to god she there were no visible signs of her anxiousness.  
It was hard to know what he was thinking, something about his eyes was menacing, they had a way of penetrating your soul. A thousand feelings flooded her at once, finally unable to take the silence, she speaks up,  
“I’m not a working girl.”  
Pablo places his elbows on the table, hands in a fist, “Gabriella Martin.”  
Her fake name pronounced on his lips sent a second wave of goosebumps through her skin. There was no doubt, he read her file, maybe more.  
“Why the prostitutes?”  
“They’re people too,” she leans forward, back straight, looking into his eyes despite the darkness in them. She wouldn't show her fear. “We all need someone to talk to. To listen to us. That's what I do for them.”  
“What do you talk about?”  
“What one would expect. Childhood, parents, kids, why they got into the work.”  
“What else?”  
“That’s it. If you want to hear about positions women really can't stand, I can tell you all about it. But, that's all I got.”  
Despite his physical stillness, something torrential rages behind his eyes. When he finally speaks, it's an order.  
“Stand up.”  
She does.  
Pablo takes his time observing her. He stands too close, crowding her. Ana wants to step back, but doesn’t. She had one thing working in her favor, he didn't seem as suspicious of her as she feared; he seemed more curious.  
Pablo circles her once more, his hands in his pockets before he stops behind her. She can’t see him, her anxiety returns. Is this what it felt like? To be watched by a vulture?  
“Take your hair down.”  
Ana tries her best to hide the slight shaking of her hands. Undoing her high bun, she gently smooths her hair down.  
Still unable to see him, she fights the urge to turn. A second later he circles around, stopping before her. Ana watches as he frees one hand, raising it to grip her chin, taking a closer look at her.  
Once he released her, he placed a hand on her lower back, steering her toward the door.  
“Come.”  
For the first time, her true emotions show as her voice breaks, “W-where?”  
“No one will touch you.”  
She hears his words, but does not believe him. His hand stays on the curve of her back as they walk the hallway; it seems longer than the first time she walked it.  
“What if -”  
He stops her, his hand moving to her side. “Enjoy the party.”  
Before she could respond Gustavo came up the stairs seeking Pablo. Escobar pulls him aside, uttering something to him as they both look at her.  
What the fuck is happeining? She asks herself, feeling close to fainting.  
To be continued...


	3. Harsh Light

The events of last night haunted her, like an attachment she couldn’t shake. Each time she checked something off her list she told herself, it will pass. 

After the shower, getting dressed, and attempting to eat some breakfast the phantom remained. Glued to her like a ghost, an entity. Was the entity the situation itself, or was it Pablo? Despite his mostly hands off actions, he still sank his teeth in; like a vampire feeding.

The 7 am Sun was harsher than usual, cruel, unwavering. The whole ride over to the secret meeting felt like an out of body experience. Ana had a serious decision to make. For now, she had to put on a strong face, and get through the meeting. 

The briefing moved along but it was near impossible to pay attention. Murphy was Murphy and Pena was in a mood, but he just always seemed to be in one. On Top of that, she noticed Pena studying her a few times; like he could see what no one else could, Pena, or so it felt, could see where she had been. It makes her feel naked, exposed. 

At one point Steve even asked if she was okay, commenting on that fact she seemed off today. She blamed it on sleep, encouraging them to continue with the meeting. Once they wrapped up, she would share her new intel then leave. Her ability to interact today was limited, to say the least. 

“Davis, hey.” Pena is talking to her, she doesn’t notice right away. 

“I heard you.” 

“Are you hung over?” Steve asks.

“I wish,” She reaches in her bag and slaps three sheets of paper down on the hood of the truck, information written on paper. Then she places a few napkins on top. “The napkins are the originals. I transferred it over, tried to make sense of it all. I’ll leave the rest to you.” 

They each grab a few sheets and look it over, seeing some things that catch their eye. 

“Where’d you get all this? The girls?” Pena peers at her from under raised eyebrows. 

“Not exactly.” 

Maybe it was her nerves, or the lack of food, or coffee on an empty stomach but Ana noticed her hands were a little shaky. Before she can hide them, Pena notices. He puts the papers down,  
“Davis, what’s wrong?” 

“...” she starts to speak then stops. Hesitant to tell them. 

“Davis,” Murphy took a step forward, lowering his head a little to level his eyes with hers. “We’re your partners, whatever it is-”

Ana takes a deep breath in and out, “You asked me how I got that,” motioning to the papers, “from the source. Yesterday afternoon, I stayed at the house a little too long, just in time for the pick-up.” 

Having their full attention, she continues, “I logged the travel time on that smaller sheet, it was one of his houses. I just don’t know where.”  
“Did they hurt you?” Javier asks. 

“Surprisingly, no. Escobar wanted to know who I was, what I talked about with the girls. He didn’t let anyone touch me, for reasons unknown. It was like being in shark dens, the sharks circle around you but can’t touch you. That’s how it felt.” 

Understandably, her partners have a few more questions, she answers them. As the minutes passed, the lack of sleep hits her like a brick. After a few more moments, Davis excuses herself. On her way out, Pena stops her, a gentleness in his words she hadn't heard before.

“Davis, You sure you want to keep doing this?” 

“I’m working on an answer to that.” She forces a half smile before leaving the warehouse. 

....

Later that night

Starting at the television Ana wished for sleep. Almost like a cruel joke a second wind hit her, setting sleep farther away. She was just about to sip the cup of tea when the knock came, a loud shock to the quiet of her apartment. 

Getting up quickly, she retrieves her gun and inches toward the door when she hears, 

“It’s me.” 

“Pena?” Ana glances up at the clock before answering the door. 

Javier was dressed the same as earlier, only now his leather jacket was part of the look. Inviting himself, he steps inside and closes the door quickly.

“Pena, what are you doing here?” 

“You should go home, in the morning.” 

“What?” 

Shaking his head, he walks further into the apartment, his hands on his hips. “It’s not safe.” 

“Not safe is the tagline of the job, Pena. I’ll handle it.” 

“You call your hands shaking handling it?” 

Javier notices her nostril flare up just a little before she clenches her jaw. He knew he shouldn’t be here. The easiest way to blow her cover was for Ana to be seen with him or Steve. But, he was deeply bothered with what happened and after a few drinks he couldn't control himself any longer, now he was here. 

This whole thing was starting to remind him a little too much of something from his past, around the time Steve was new. It reminded him of Helena. Aside from that, he’d been around long enough to know two things. 1. She would not be so lucky next time and 2. Her real identity would be exposed and they’d have to bury her. 

Ana watches as Pena seems lost in his thoughts, a far away look in his eyes. After a few seconds, she throws her hands in the air frustrated,  
“Pena it’s late, I don't want to fight with you or do whatever this is.” 

“I’m trying to help you. What happened last night-” 

“I’ve spent all day thinking about this. What happened last night, put me right in the middle Pena. Sure, I’m a little shaky, I have some shit to work out but I can also admit it’s an undercover jackpot.”

Javier looks agitated, “ No, not with Escobar, not with the sicarios. This isn’t some drug gang back home in the states. You’ll get killed, and before that? They’ll do worse.” 

She starts to speak and he interrupts her, “I’ve seen what they can do, Davis. I’m telling you, don’t continue this.” 

“I believe you, but I’m still not going to quit. I decided.” 

“Fuck!” Javier takes a few steps and presses his hands into the countertop, his head down. “Don’t be stupid, Davis.” 

“You know what,” she walks over to him, “I’ve been here over two months and you’ve barely said a word to me beyond what you have to say. Why are you so concerned all of a sudden? I seem more like an inconvenient extra weight to you than a partner anyway. In my two months i have given you some of the most credible leads,I’ve given you good fucking information.” 

When her eyes find his, she can see something has changed. Ana can't put her finger on what. A soft sigh leaves his lips before he speaks. “I know.” Is all he says.

“You know? You know? That’s all - how about this, Pena. It’s late, I’m sleep deprived and you’re pissing me off. I have to be up at 6 because I have a woman who is so fucking broken after her last client she’ll only talk to me, and won’t leave her house. Talk about what they do to women? Then you must know the nature of what the fuck happened to the poor girl. The only reason she does this is so she can feed her damn kids. Me, being uncomfortable for one night and to remain untouched, pales in comparison to their reality. So yes, I will deal with it. Yes, I am fully aware of all the huge risks. But I made a choice, and I’m not tapping out yet….” she licks her lips, breaking the eye contact as her eyes tear up, “You can go now.” 

When Javier doesn’t move, she turns to him again, he’s just watching her. His shoulders slump just a little. 

“Ana, I’m not-,” he stops and starts again, “I think you're a good person, and a damn fine agent. The information is valuable but not more valuable than your life.”

His words hit her a certain way, a way she doesnt know how to deal with. Taking a few steps in the other direction she wraps her arms around herself. His gaze unwavering the whole time. 

If we’re really giving out advice at 2 am, maybe you should have led with that.”

The tiniest hint of a smile teases his lips, “You got lucky this time. But next time? You are an attractive woman, he’ll take advantage of that sooner than later.” 

“I’m not sleeping with him.” A disgusted look on her face. 

“You may not have a choice.”

Pena was right, it’s not like she didn’t think about that very realistic possibility, thought it was the last thing she wanted to think about. 

“If you get out now, you can leave In one piece.” 

Ana sits down in the nearest chair, her palms pressing into her knees. Pena stands beside her. 

“Ana, Is this worth the rest of your life?” 

Really thinking about it, she didn’t reply right away. 

“If I can help and make a difference, yes.”

He raises an eyebrow, feeling disappointed, “Spoken like a true special agent.” 

Ana leans back into the chair, her eyes closing as she drops her head. Sleep deprivation was hitting strong. 

“Pena, thank you for being concerned but I’ll be okay. Besides it was one time, it makes sense he’d want to check out the woman prying into the brains of their favorite women, from one of their favorite houses. Could I have gone my whole life with that interaction? Fuck yes, but it happened. Escobars got so much he’s involved in, I don’t think i’m on his list of concerns.”

“Do you really doubt that? Or are you trying to convince yourself?” 

“Honestly? A mix of the two, more so the latter. Look,if it gets too dangerous I’ll tap out. Until then, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Javi rubs his mustache, not feeling any better about this than he did when he walked in. 

“Thank you, for being concerned. It does matter to me. Remind me to buy you a drink when this is all over, for now, I must lay in my bed.” 

“Yeah.” He agrees, making his way to the door. She follows him. 

“Javier?” 

He turns around, hand still on the handle. 

“I mean it, thank you.” 

He nods, leaving the apartment and closing the door behind him.


	4. Secrets and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes: We have a little bit of time jump in this chapter as Ana deals with her feelings for Javier and her assignment. Remember, her alias is Gabriella Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: You know the show, you know the canon topics. Stay away if you don’t like it or if you are under 18. Further warnings; unprotected sex, smut, nsfw 
> 
> OF COURSE I do not condone any of the actions of these guys, this is just a story.

Celebrating her fake birthday, Ana could feel the shots coating her veins and easing the knots in her back. A few of the girls insisted she’d celebrate her big day, taking her out for drinks after her shift. The bar was out of the way, a favorite spot for the women and one that put some distance between their work and personal lives. 

All day she insisted the girls do nothing, a celebration was not in order. But, they loved her just as she loved them. They swept her off anyway. Now, it was 9pm and she was a little drunk. All the while keeping tabs on herself; watching every single thing she said and did. She couldn’t slip up. This was one of the main reasons she didn’t drink socially here, she didn't want to slip up. 

Everyone was having a good time and excited to celebrate with her. The night filled with love and gratitude, even a baked cake. If Ana ever doubted if she was even helping, outside of her official reason for being there, tonight showed her otherwise. Part of her did feel bad though, getting information out of them; she couldn't help but feel like she was using them and that was uncomfortable to sit with. Maybe listening to them, and caring for them could make up for that.

At one point she was almost in tears. Jennifer, one of the women, sat with her arm around her, 

“Gabriella, You helped me alot. When I talk to you I feel better. Like, maybe I could be good for more than this.” 

“You are good for so much more than this, this is just your circumstance but it doesn't define you,” Ana takes her hand in hers, “never forget how important you are, promise me.” 

Jennifer's eyes tear up and she pulls Ana into a hug. 

At that very sweet moment one of the women walks in who Ana actually did not like. Long story short, she was a bitch and just all around unpleasant. She clearly was not invited but came over to the group anyway. 

Lisa, that was the asshole's name, squeezes into the booth and puts her purse down on the table. 

“You girls really weren't going to invite me.” 

“No.” Jennifer says to her clear as day. Ana laughs to herself just a little, a small smile on her lips. 

Lisa and Jennifer lock into a death stare until one of the girls who was more of a peacekeeper, touches Lisa’s arm. 

“If you were a little nicer, we’d invite you places.” 

Lisa shoots her a look and reaches in her bag, taking out a cigarette. 

“I don't care anyway. I have a big client in 15 minutes, just killing time…” She lights it and takes a long drag. Her poorly lined eyes land on Ana. “Happy Birthday. I’m not surprised you're a Scorpio, all secretive and shit.” 

Ana bit her tongue, a very harsh comment was about to shoot out of her mouth but she didn't want to feed into that, not right now. She was already drunk, and she never liked the girl; on top of all that, she could beat her ass and kind of wanted too. But again, she had to maintain her cover. 

Finishing off her drink she put the glass down,

“I could take a couple of guesses of what you are, based on such a shallow viewpoint but I’m not going to.” 

Lisa shakes her head, almost disappointed she couldn't push Ana into a cat fight. She was always verbally starting shit with some of the other girls. Even got the shit slapped out of her twice, still, she didn't know how to stop her mouth from running. 

“How was it?” Lisa asks. 

“What?” 

“Fucking Pablo? I heard he’s into some nasty shit, he never picked me out or anything so I don't know. You vanished with him for like an hour.” 

Like a sharp knife, the question cut her deep. His name rings in her ears, Pablo. She tried her best to not think about the events from two weeks ago. Fourteen days of tense peace where Escobar had made no contact with her at all. The last time his guys came to the house, she was well enough away to have nothing to do with it. 

Ana felt like a game of jenga, when you pull the one brick and the tower crumbles. The last sips of her drink coming back up in her throat. Ana clenched her jaw and dug her hands into her thighs, a move Jennifer sees. 

“Do you have to be such a bitch?”Jennifer leans over the table and gets in Lisa’s face. The rest of the girls start to give Lisa shit as Ana tries to gather herself.   
“Lisa,” Ana’s voice is low. Lisa looks at her, Ana leans in close, 

“You're lucky I care about my job and I’m a professional. Because I would be dealing with your little comments in a much more hands on way right now. You need to leave, before I make you.”   
Lisa tries to intimidate her but sees something in Ana's eyes that makes her move back and stand to her feet. She turns her back to them and quickly leaves the bar. 

“God, I fucking hate her.” One of the girls says, a string of curses follows. 

Ana waves her hand, like she's swatting a bug, “Thanks girls, I can handle it but it's nice knowing you have my back.” 

“She’s just jealous. Fuck her.” 

“Yeah, fuck her,” Ana forces a smile and eases out of the booth, “I’ll be right back.” 

She excuses herself and goes to the bathroom. Thankful for the single person set up as she locks the door. Running the water she stares into the mirror, gripping the side of the sink for dear life. Unable to hold down the sick feeling any longer, she needed to be alone, even for just a moment. 

What made her the most sick was the fact that all of this wasn't over. For whatever reason it was quiet now, but she had a feeling shit would pick back up again; that scared her more than the night at his house. Ana hasn't told anyone of this foreboding premonition, but it was staring her in the face. 

She had a chance during the last briefing a couple of days ago but didn’t bring it up. It was actually one of the best she had with the guys. She got along with Steve fine enough since the start. And things with Peña were worlds better after the night he came over. 

So much so that after the briefing they hung around a little, just talking. At one point Steve teased them, telling them they were huddled together like a couple of high school kids by a locker. That was the last time she spoke to either Steve or Javier. 

As her thoughts got the best of her, the tightening in her chest got worse. She needed air, and fast. Leaving the bathroom she steps outside and breaths in the air, leaning against the wall.   
Ana loses track of time. Not realizing how long she's been gone until Jennifer comes looking for her,

“Hey. You okay?” 

“Yeah.” She turns to her. 

“You don't have to talk about Escobar, if you don't want to. We-we all agreed we wouldn't ask you about it.” 

Ana sighs and doesn't know what to say. Instead, she opts for hugging jennifer. Once the hug ends, Jennifer looks worried for her. 

“Really, I’m okay but not drunk enough, let's go back inside.” 

Putting her arm around Jennifer, they re-enter the bar.   
…  
Sometime later, while dancing in a club Ana has a terrible idea. She wanted to see Javier. She had to get her mind off everything, and seeing his face would do the trick. This was risky for numerous reasons, one being she hadn't been this drunk in years and couldn't predict her own behavior. 

After briefly going back to Jennifers, who lived close by, she borrows one of her blonde wigs and outfits, under the guise it was for her lover. Taking a cab over to Peñas place, she comes up the back way in disguise. Feeling nervous, excited, and foolish as she knocks on his door. 

Once Javier answers, it’s mostly dark inside, the only light coming from the tv. He was clearly relaxing and his shirt was off.

Fuck, don’t look. Ana tells herself, but is unable to look away. 

“Davis?” Javier looks around and pulls her into the apartment, locking the door behind them, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah...yeah..”she looks at his chest once more and walks further into the apartment. Javier flicks on the kitchen light as she seeks the fridge and opens it. 

Javier sighs. She’s drunk. Also explains the wig and the outfit. “I think I should take you home.” 

“No, we can’t be seen together, remember!” Ana opens the fridge door looking inside. Javier tries to look away, but it was hard to ignore the very out of character outfit she was wearing; the skirt was short, very short. And she was bending over. 

Javier clears his throat, “Why are you dressed like that?” 

“What do you eat, air? There's nothing in here but old take out and beer.” She picks up a container, smells it, makes a face and puts it back before closing the door loudly. 

Ana turns on her heels and faces him, hands on her hips. Javier walks over to her, taking the ridiculous wig off her head. 

“What? You don’t like it?” 

He tosses the wig to the side and motion to the couch, “Sit, I’ll get you some water.” 

“I’m not thirsty.” 

“Yeah you are,” he points to the couch, a stern look on his face as he raises one eyebrow. Ana sighs, making her way to the sofa in the living room.

Sinking into the couch, she kicks off her shoes and takes the remote into her hand. Mindlessly clicking through channels before setting it aside. 

Javier enters the living room and sits beside her, handing her the water. He observes her for a moment, trying to figure out why she was so drunk and slightly obnoxious. This was a stark difference from the last time he saw her; something had to have happened. 

“Ana, what happened today?” 

“Nothing,” she insists,holding the water with both hands, “the girls took me out, to celebrate - me. It was nice, I felt really loved.” Her eyes are still on the water. 

He doesn't speak, but continues to listen, 

“It was a good night. Then,” Ana pauses and bites her lower lip. She doesn't continue her sentence. 

“Tell me.” He says softly. 

Ana tells herself to speak; she can’t. Instead she looks up, their eyes lock in a stare. She becomes lost in the brown orbs full of concern for her. The way Javier looked at her made her feel like the only person in the world.

“I like that you care so much, thank you.” 

“I do care, and I’ll do whatever I can to protect you.” Javier reaches out, grabbing her hand closest to him, “but you can’t keep things from me.” 

“...I know.” she mutters the words, her attention falling to his lips. 

Ana knew what was happening. 

Sure, she had a million worries but being so close to him on this couch, in this dark room, his bare chest on display and the way his hair was messy on his head; All she wanted to do now was kiss him. 

Javier rubs the back of her hand. “What is it?” 

Ana springs forward, pressing her lips against his. At first, it was one sided. Javier’s eyes still open as he watches her kiss him. 

As Ana moves away, feeling like a total ass until he surprises her. Javier cradles the back of her head as his lips claim hers. The kiss escalates quickly, soon Javier has Ana pinned under him, her hands against his chest and feeling the biceps she’s eyed for months. 

Then, as if hit by lightning, Javier comes to his senses, pulling away first and standing; running his hand over his face, 

Ana sits up, confusion written in her expression, “D-did I..” she stops, unsure of what to say. She brings her hand on her forehead, “I’m an idiot and very drunk. I’m sorry.” 

“You’re not an idiot. Look,” he kneels before her, “I want you. But when it happens, I want you to be sober.” 

With his words, reality hits Ana like a ton of bricks. Javier sees the look of horror on her face, he knows her drunken haze is starting to fade. Javier takes her hand into his again, to calm her,   
“Hey, don’t do that. It’s okay.” 

“No, no it's not okay. I am so sorry,” her eyes large with regret. “I fucked up...i fucked up!” 

Ana pulls her hand away and jumps to her feet. As she starts for the door, Javier stops her, grabbing her wrist.

“Ana, stop.” She turns to face him, “I’m going to tell you what's going to happen. You’re going to get cleaned up, then take my bed. Get some sleep. And in the morning, you wont beat yourself up about this, okay?” 

Ana slouches, dropping her eyes to the ground between them, 

“Do you hear me?” 

“Yes.” Her voice was small. 

Javier lets go of her wrist and she disappears down the hall, the sound of the bathroom door shutting behind her. 

…

The next morning 

Ana wakes and feels like shit, the room is spinning. Making a run to the bathroom she throws up and sits on the floor. Javier comes into the bathroom, kneeling beside her. 

“That bad?” 

She moans and nods her head. 

“Why don’t you stay here today? I have to go in but you should stay. I’ll come back as soon as I’m done.” 

Ana nods, then drops her head in her hands. 

Javier flushes the toilet and runs the shower for her. “I left some food on the counter for you, you should try to eat it.” 

“Okay.” 

Javier shoves his hands in his pockets, unsure of what else to do. 

She senses this, “I’ll be fine, just, go fight the cartel.” She forces a smile. 

Javier nods and leaves the bathroom. A few seconds later she hears the front door close and lock.   
...  
After cleaning up, Ana realizes she left her actual clothes at Jennifers. Her only options were the slutty outfit and Peñas clothes. She should have shoved her clothing in her purse, that would have been smart. But again, she was shit faced last night. 

All of Javier's shirts were tight, Ana had very little hope she could find one that would fit over her breasts. After a few tries she finally found one; a loose fitting office shirt that was likely too big on Peña’s fit frame. With no hope in hell to fit into his tight jeans, she just slipped the shirt back on from last night. Then retreating to the living room to watch tv. Within minutes, she falls back asleep.

When she wakes later, hunger finally comes. So does the realization that she feels words better after vomiting and sleeping. Left with her thoughts, she replayed the night in her head and how the mention of Pablo set off a bomb inside of her. Causing her to try to drink away the discomfort. A stupid and rookie move that led her here. 

Ana was thankful Javier was so understanding and respectful. Any other guy may have had sex with her last night. The fact that Javier did not, made her like him even more; respect him more. She also couldnt get the kiss out of her mind. Despite her drunkenness, she could still feel it, how deep and sensual it was. Peña was a damn good kisser. 

The day gets away from her. By time Javier returns she's surprised to see him, thinking it was much earlier than it was. He seems stressed and annoyed, immediately smoking as he enters the apartment. 

Grabbing a beer he sits beside her on the couch, his eyes going over her outfit despite not saying anything about it, 

“How are you feeling?” He asks, 

“Much better thank you. Bad day?” 

“A fucking bust, bad lead.” He sits back on the couch. Ana can’t help but notice he’s wearing the red shirt. She must have been still too drunk earlier to notice. 

Was this a test? Because her hormones were winning. Even worse? His perfect jawline and neck just there, teasing her. The red shirt already sent her into feral mode, a clear view of his neck and jawline was just pure porn. Pulling her eyes away, she focuses on the tv. 

A few minutes pass. Javier alternating between drinking and smoking the cigarette. After a while, Ana figures it best to leave, to let him deal with his day. As she lowers her feet to the ground he turns to her, 

“You’re leaving?” She could swear she hears disappointed in his voice. 

“Yeah, I - you’ve already been beyond kind and understanding. So, i should get out of your hair now.” 

Javier clenches his jaw, but she studies his face enough to know it wasn't tension or anger, he was trying to figure something out. 

“Fine,” he puts the beer down on the side table, “at least let me drive you. You can wear that ridiculous disguise if you want.”   
“It's not that bad!” Ana playfully slaps his arm and he laughs. 

“No, it could be worse.” he smiles and captures her eyes with his. 

“Javi?” 

“Yeah?” 

“About the kiss it wasn't just the alcohol. I do like you.” As the confession leaves her lips she feels lighter, yet vulnerable. 

Something stirs in his eyes and she can't quite read what it is. Perhaps he was weighting the pros and cons, seeing as they work together. 

The longer he takes to respond the more nervous she gets; the more she contemplates making a b line for the door and acting like none of this never happened. 

Finally, unable to take it, Ana stands and searches for her shoes. Unsure of where she left them last night. Seconds later Javier gets up, grabbing her hand as she searches around the couch. 

“Ana.” 

“Yes?” she asks, her back still toward him; afraid to look him in the eyes. 

“Look at me.” 

She hesitates. 

Javier places his other hand on her waist, gently turning her to face him. Before she can flick her eyes up to his, Javier's lips crash into hers. His arm slides around her back, pulling her body close to his. 

Ana melts into the kiss, her pulse quickens, her knees weaken. She can taste the beer on his lips mixed with tobacco and a little salt from the sweat on his mustache. 

Javier pulls her even closer, walking them back to the sofa while keeping his lips locked on hers. She tastes like the mint toothpaste from his bathroom and a hint of something sweet.   
Breathing each other in as the back of Ana’s legs hit the sofa, Javier cups her face with his hands, his eyes heavy with desire. 

“Do you really want to do this?” Javier asks while caressing her face and neck.

“I never wanted anything more.” Ana purrs. 

Grabbing a fist of his hair, she pulls his head back and runs her tongue up the length of his neck and over his adams apple; planting kisses along his jaw line. 

Javier wanted her the moment he saw her. Immediate sexual attraction grew to something more over the months and he just shoved it all away. His need for her was repressed for so long, now coming to the surface like an explosion. 

Wasting no more time, Javier strips her naked, then quickly stepping out of his own clothes. Javier pins her on the sofa, covering her body with his; his mouth greedily sucking on her breast as his other hand travels up her inner thigh and between her legs. 

Burying his head in her chest, as he slides two fingers inside of her, his muffled moans escape his lips in response to how wet she is. Ana wraps her legs around him, her skin ablaze and body drunk off his kisses and fingers. 

After a few pumps, Javier sits back, sliding his fingers out of her and inviting her to sit in his lap. Ana mounts him and his hands come up to her hips; his mouth sucking at the skin of her neck as she lowers herself down onto him. One hand firm on his shaft and the other on his shoulder. Ana bites back a moan as he fills her. 

Javier frees a hand and presses it flat against her back as he bites her shoulder and collar bones. Arching her back, Ana starts to ride him. Javier seeks her lips with his own, sucking her tongue into his mouth as he moans her name. 

Biting her lower lip, Javier moves his hand to her ass, gripping tight as she finds the perfect pace; letting herself go as he raises his hips to meet her rhythm. Each time pushing deeper and deeper into her core. 

Rhythmic motion soon turns frenzied as both feel possessed with each other. Javer switches positions, pulling her fully on the sofa as her back touches the arm of the couch. Javier's mouth returns to her breast; sucking, licking and biting the flesh and her nipples as her nails dig into his back.

In a feverish pace, the two continue their passionate dance, gasping for air in between heated kisses, nails scratching across skin, and incoherent cries of passion as their bodies become one.   
Needing to be deeper, Javier lifts Ana up from her ass. Sitting back, he pulls her into his lap,barely giving her enough time to wrap her legs around him before slamming into her again, thrusting his hips upward in a powerful motion. Her breath hitches as he pulls her close, she reaches behind her to grab the arm of the couch for balance. 

Grinding into each other the pressure builds; both close to release. Ana grabs his hair again, teasing his lips with her own. Biting his bottom lip, sucking his tongue into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his. 

“Javi-oh god!” Ana cries as waves of fire hit her body all at once. Electricity rippling up from her core and up her spine as she freezes in his hands; a wave of euphoria follows as she comes, her juices wash over him as he pumps inside of her. Momentarily losing her hearing and sight, Ana rests her head in the nook between his shoulder and neck, breathing heavily as he continues to fuck her though her orgasm. 

His pumps become sloppy, uneven as times starts to slow down, a mix of curse words and her name falling off his lips as he explodes inside of her. Thrusting through his orgasm, Javi grabs the back of her head pulling it back so he can kiss her. 

As his orgasim fades, the kiss slows, he brushes his lips against hers before pulling her into an embrace, burning his face in the side of her neck. Ana’s hands dance up his neck and into his hair as they catch their breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ana and Javier bask enjoy a moment of peace before things take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: You know the show, you know the canon topics. Stay away if you don’t like it or if you are under 18. Further warnings this chapter: Chapter starts with an intimate moment but not smut. Later in the story: kidnapping, being held against one's will, overall very tense situation.
> 
> OF COURSE I do not condone any of the actions of these guys, this is just a story. 
> 
> Timeline: Since this is an AU with some canon events it's a made up timeline. For this chapter we are around the time Pablo starts to worry about extradition,post his run for government.

Javier's breath tiggles Ana’s ear as his lips brush against her skin. Her left hand cupping his cheek, gently guiding his face to hers. 

“I stay any longer, I'll forget my own address.” 

“What’s so wrong with that?” His mustache bruises against her cheek as she plants a kiss there.

After sharing a few sweet caresses, Ana shifts on the counter; it was starting to hurt her ass. Javier notices her discomfort. He slips his hands between her and the counter. About to lift her when a knock comes at the door. They both freeze until the familiar voice comes through, 

“Peña! It’s me, I know you’re in there! Open up.” 

“Fucking Murphy.” Annoyed, Javier helps her off the counter as the loud knocks continue. “Hold on!” He yells back as they both search for their clothing. 

Javier slips into his jeans, watching as Ana slides her arms into the shirt and starts to button it. Once it's on, she makes a motion with her hands, she would go to the bedroom. Javier nods in agreement and opens the door. 

“Interrupting something?” 

“Yes. What is it?” Javier asks as he notices a file under Steves's arm. 

Steve steps in, not waiting to be invited in. Stopping in the living room he nods his head toward the back of the apartment, 

“Can you ask your company to leave, this is official business.” 

Javier walks over to the table left of the sofa, retrieving his pack of cigarettes and thinking of what to say. It wasn't just any woman. Before he could think of something to say, Ana peeks out from the hall. 

Steve starts to laugh while shaking his head, “Well, shit. Good thing you’re here, you need to hear this too.”

Steve looks around the living room, a belt here, a shirt there, it was very clear what they’d been up too. He picks the chair, it seemed the safest place to sit. 

Javier is already on the couch when Ana joins him. She tries to focus on Steve but the way Javier is looking at her is distracting, to say the least, she turns to him and he leans in to whisper, 

“If you keep wearing my shirts, I’ll never let you leave.” 

They lock eyes and Steve feels like he really shouldn't be here. Davis and Peña are literally eye fucking right in front of him. Clearing his throat loudly, he regains their attention. 

“I did some digging,” he tosses the file on the table, Javier opens it, “turns out it wasn't a bad lead. Someone was just trying to throw us off track-” 

Steve continues to fill them in, and Ana helps them rethink their plan.

...

The Next day 

It was an uneventful day, which was a good thing. The hours passed by quickly, all the while Ana could still feel Javier on her skin. Spending her two days off with him was like a dream; an illusion amidst the harsh reality of the situation. 

As the end of her shift neared, that familiar feeling of dread returned like a wave of nausea. She tried to shake it, but being one to follow her intuition, she knew it was back for a reason.   
It didn't take long to find the source of her worry. As soon as Ana steps outside, an unwelcome yet familiar face greets her by a car. His arms crossed and a dark look in his eyes. 

“Get in the car.” it's an order, a demand. She can see La Quicas' right hand on his pistol. 

Fuck. Ana contemplates grabbing her gun from her purse but decides not too as someone else comes up behind her. A slight turn of the head reveals its Poison. She was fucked. 

There was no fight to be fought here. Ana gets in the car. Poison in the driver's seat, La Quica behind her.   
…

Even with the window rolled down, Ana felt like she was experiencing a heat stroke. Her heart was in her throat and she must have twirled the ring on her index finger a hundred times by now. 

This was the longest car ride of her life. The situation was not helped by La Quica and Poison arguing about their death count. Add in the overall chaotic vibe La Quica gave off, he wasn't the most ideal person to have sitting behind you. Ana didn’t know what was worst; the one behind her, or the one next to her. 

Occasionally, Poison would look over, the look on his face unreadable. It wasn't like she wanted to know what he was thinking, but it added to the tension in the car. The fear part of her brain was on high while being in this car with two of Pablo's more dangerous and ruthless men. 

It was clear where she was going. They were delivering her to Pablo. But why? Before she can further entertain possibilities, Poison stops the car. With nothing around them, all efforts to stay calm go out the window. Ana nearly has a heart attack. 

“Okay, Princess, back seat.” He orders. 

“What? Why?” Panic in her voice, Ana turns to Poison. La Quica is already climbing out of the car, soon he opens her door. 

La Quica holds her arm tight, as Poison takes his time getting out of the car. He reaches in his back pocket and reveals a blindfold, quickly covering her eyes with it. 

There was no time to think or come up with words. Ana is pulled into the backseat, her heartbeat now in her ears.   
…

By the time they arrive at their destination, Ana feels sick. The kind that makes you dizzy and nauseous all at the same time. Poison is a little more gentle with her than La Quica, so she can tell it's him when she's pulled out of the car. 

Poison removes the blindfold and hands her back her purse, sans her small gun, which is now in his free hand. He shakes his head at her, clicking his tongue against his teeth. The look on his face saying, bad girl. 

Giving her no time to take in a full breath, he puts his arm around her, guiding her into the house.   
..  
The air in the room is oppressive, her breath shallow. 

This was definitely a different house than last time, seeing as no plane ride was needed. Still, the office seemed an exact replica of the one from before. Ana guessed Escobar had a certain look and feel he preferred for such a space. 

This whole thing feels like Deja Vu but worst because it’s not just a phantom feeling. Weeks ago she sat here, across from him, just like this. Same as last time, she sat stiffly in a chair, Pablo across from her. 

Between them, uncomfortable silence and the invasive digging of his stare. Pablo's eyes had a way of penetrating deep inside of her and roaming her most hidden places. It was worse when he was quiet, she preferred him to speak. 

Pablo reaches back and pulls out her handgun, placing it on the table as he leans forward, arms on the desk. 

Ana sits back, pretending to relax, “I’m a woman in Columbia, it be stupid to not have a gun.”

A small grin appears on his lips, almost like he's amused with her reply. Pablo slides the gun back toward him and slips it into a drawer before locking it. 

“What am I doing here? Your guys practically snatched me off the street. Even blindfolded me.” 

Ana's bold words were a lie. Ana was fucking terrified. But she knew better; one could not show fear in front of Escobar. 

Pablo stands up, adjusting his brown belt from the sides as he rounds the desk, stopping to the left of her. He lowers his head just a little and crosses his arms over his stomach. 

“You’re going to help me, Gabriella.” 

“Help you?” Her voice raises slightly as her hands fall to the arms of the chair. 

“I need you to use your influence on the girls. I need to know where loyalties lie.” 

“You want me to ask my girls to spy? Do you understand what you're asking? That could get them killed!” 

“Walking outside can get them killed. What difference does it make?” 

“Escobar -”

“Pablo.” He insists. 

“Pablo, it makes a world of difference.” 

“The girls trust you,” He sits on the edge of the desk,” I need to know what is being said. Not just at the parties, out there, in the streets.” 

Ana doesn't know how to respond, her jaw still slack. All of her training never prepared her for this. While she tries to think of a response, he continues to observe her. 

“Friday, I’ll send for you. You’ll be my second pair of eyes.” 

“For what?”

Pablo returns to the seat across from her.

“Do what you're good at, studying people.” 

Ana takes in a sharp breath and bites the inside of her cheek. What was she supposed to do? Say no? No to Escobar, who was pretty much offering her a job. 

Pablo stands again and moves toward the door, “Relax. Come with me.” 

Come with me. 

Three words never sounded more like a death sentence. Ana swears her body goes numb, but somehow she comes to a standing position. 

Pablo returns to her side, his hand finds that same spot on her lower back as before; he guides her out of the room.


	6. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Javier have a tense reunion after her unplanned visit to Pablos. We find out what happened that night via a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: You know the show, you know the canon topics. Stay away if you don’t like it or if you are under 18. Further warnings this chapter: post sex angst but no smut. Later in the story: A very tense situation with sexual undertones. I do not in any way condone the actions of the real life persons.

The whiskey burns on Ana’s tongue as she stares ahead in the dark room. Holding the rim of the glass close to her lips, she can see Javier's silhouette by the window as he smokes.   
It was weird, having their first fight since getting together. A fight that angry sex clearly didnt cure. Ana knew it was partly her fault, Javier wanted her out and she had no plans on leaving, no matter how many times he insisted. On Top of that, he knew something was wrong despite her refusing to tell him what it was.   
Her brief kidnapping to Pablos was a secret, she hadn’t told a soul. But it was clear to Javier something happened. When Pablo had her dropped off, she knew everything had changed. She would have to change her routines and the secret meetings would have to be deeper underground. If they could happen at all.   
Javier was suspicious and only grew more frustrated as she withheld information for him. The most important information anyway. The day at Pablos did give her a little bit of information they maybe could use, but that was all she gave them.   
Ana was torn. Part of her wanted to tell him. The moment they met at this shitty hotel and she saw his face she wanted to confess it all. But she held back, knowing he would likely react by dragging her on a plane himself. Which wasn't really a bad thing.   
While she waited for him to return to bed, she even contemplated ending things. In their short time together Ana had grown attached, Javier was too, both too stubborn to vocalize it. Both too afraid of their feelings.   
In this dangerous reality, Javier was her vacation, her warmth, her security. Deep down, Ana knew Pablo giving her this job meant anything in her life she enjoyed she could no longer have; including Javier.   
In the two days since, she already spotted a car and his men keeping an eye on her. The only thing working in her favor was her ability to disappear, slipping away from prying eyes when needed, like tonight.   
This was supposed to be her reward, a taste of heaven while she threaded her way through hell. It didn’t turn out that way.   
“Whatever you’re hiding Ana,” his tone is gentle despite the frustration in his face, “I wish you would tell me.” Javier returns to the bed and sits down, narrowing his eyes at her.   
Ana presses her lips together as she averts her eyes from him. It was hard to believe she was a good liar in her work, when she couldn't hide shit from Javier.   
He puts the cigarette our and rubs the back of his neck with a sigh,   
“Fuck...just, promise me if shit gets bad, you’ll fucking tell me.” His eyes are softer now, even a bit sad and worried.   
Ana puts the drink down and scoots over to him, she strokes his cheek, “I’ll handle as much as I can, when it's too much, I’ll tell you.”   
Javier welcomes the touch, leaning into it as his eyes close. “I’m just trying to keep you alive you know.”   
“I know.” She replies.   
Ana pulls him back into the bed and he lays on her chest. Javier holds her hand and listens to her heartbeat. For now, he’ll let it go, but he was going to find out what she was hiding sooner or later.   
...

FLASHBACK   
Come with me   
The words ran in her head over and over like an alarm. The alarm only blaring louder and they made their way downstairs.   
A long time passes before he says anything. He just takes his time strolling through the gardens forcing her to walk beside him without laying a single hand on her. Despite that, the spot on her lower back still tingled, like his hand was still there. A phantom touch, heavy, chilling, life stealing.   
His hands were clasped behind his back now, and Ana stayed a half step behind him to keep an eye on him. Moments later he stops at a bench and gestures for her to sit. Once she does, he joins her. He sits very comfortably, Ana tries to keep some space between them.   
Pablo moves intently, slowly.   
It's hard to not watch his hands as he rolls the joint. Dangerous hands that caused the death of so many just moving like he was handling delicate paper in a museum.   
During her career Ana had been in rooms with some bad people, but he was truly the worst of them. The chill radiating off of him never seemed to calm, she was just as cold beside him as she was the first time.   
Only after he lights it and takes a hit, does Pablo finally speak.   
“I admire your strength.”   
Ana waits before replying, to make sure her voice is steady and strong, “I had to grow up fast.”   
Pablo takes another drag, a longer one as his eyes fall onto her. From her side view, she can see one of his guys approaching them with a bag. One whose face she doesn't know.   
Without breaking eye contact, Pablo signals the man the hurry up.   
He couldn’t have been no more than 16, the poor thing. Living this way, he likely wouldn't make it to 17.   
The kid gives him the bag and walks away, the gun in his belt seems larger than he was. Before she can pick the next thing to fix her eyes to that was anything but Pablo, he places the bag on her lap.   
Proud of herself for not flinching or jumping, she meets his waiting gaze.   
“What is this?”   
“Wear it for dinner.”   
Despite her best efforts to hold it back, a gasp escapes her. She feels like someone punched her in the chest. Swallowing harder than she wanted to in his presence, she looks down at the bag.   
“This is nice but I really do have to get back, I have -”   
“My guys will take you back, after dinner.” His eyes make it clear this was not a multiple choice situation.   
Whether she liked it or not, she was staying for dinner. And she hoped to god and heaven he meant what he said and someone would take her home right after.   
…   
The empty feeling in the pit of her stomach only intensifies as Ana pokes her fork in the food. Her jaw feels locked, her limbs heavy, it feels like any second she might throw up or the moisture in her eyes might form into tears and escape down her cheek.   
Feeling Pablos' weighted stare, she brings the food to her mouth and chews it.   
She feels ridiculous.   
The dress is tight and uncomfortable.   
Everytime her mind goes to the worst possible outcome she reminds herself he didn’t do anything, yet. Maybe just maybe that was a sign she was okay, physically. His looking, she could deal with that - but touching? That would be something else entirely.   
She thinks about Javier, his eyes, the way his lips curve into a smile. How he smelled like clean soap and leather, with a hint of cigarettes and sometimes whiskey. The way he’d plant the sweetest kisses on her face and shoulder as she fell asleep.   
Ana thinks about what this means and the possibility she could never have those moments with him again, all the hours they sneak away and steal to create a world together. She would only put him in danger now under Pablos watchful eye.   
This makes her heart heavy and she reaches for her drink. She wasn’t going to touch it, but thinking about this hurts, so she drinks.   
What did he want? She thinks as she forces a smile at Pablo across from her at the large table. He did most of the talking and grilled her about her life, her background. All his questions carefully curated to get specific information. He asks about intel and what her women have heard.   
Despite the sickness rising in her, Ana was sure she was passing the test, that she was still convincing as Gabriella, as he seemed to be in an even mood. Still, it was hard to tell him. Calm on Pablo was just as frightening as anger.   
For a man who was surrounded by people, and with a family of his own, it felt off-putting for him to request her presence for such an extended period of time. Especially since in three days she had to work for him. He was gauging her, testing her before the party - that was it. That had to be it.   
Ana gets through the dinner and begs her body to keep the food down.   
Pablo drags the night on, telling her about his childhood and his visions for the people of Colombia as he walks too close and places his hand on her back every so often as they walk in the garden under the ominous moon light. Her skin crawls and her heart races, but she uses every trick she knows to keep calm, at least outwardly.   
Ana uses everything she learned in her experience with psychology and counselling to be the ear he seems to desire while doing her best to keep from slipping up or showing signs of fear. It was clearer than ever, being in his presence, he liked to talk when in the mood and he liked to talk about himself.   
Once he finally stops, he stands in front of her, his eyes predatory as he takes her in.   
“Gabriella,” she never hated that name, not until now, not until it fell off his lips the way it did.   
“Pablo, it’s late, I must-”   
“Shhh-” he steps closer and places his palm on her cheek. Her entire body freezes and her neck tenses. She holds her breath.   
“Boss!”   
Pablo looks over his shoulder as one of his men approaches with a phone.  
Annoyance fills Pablos expression as his heavy palm leaves her face. Ana takes a breath in, feeling relieved for the interruption.   
“Excuse me.” His dark pools bore into her as he takes the phone and steps away.   
Her legs are shaking and she fears she will fall over. Trying her best to act casual, she walks over to the nearby bench and sits, looking up at the sky to disguise the moisture in her eyes.   
When Pablo returns, two men are at his side. He seems upset, stressed.   
“I’ll send it to you Friday. They’ll take you home.”   
Home. The word never sounded as heavenly as it did now. Whatever just happened, whatever problem he just encountered was a blessing.   
Standing, Ana nods her head respectfully. “Friday then. Thank you for dinner.”   
As she walks back to the house, with a guard on either side of her, it takes everything in her body to keep her back straight.   
She knew, as soon as she was able, she would crumble - she would fall into her mattress and let herself go, releasing the sheer terror she was doing her best to contain all night.


	7. Bonus chapter - 4 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We visit Ana and Javier

The silent hum buzzes in her ears as Ana stares up at the ceiling. Turning her head, she looked at the empty pillow and bunched up sheets. 4 am flashes on the radio clock. Sitting up, she slowly lets her legs dangle over the side of the bed before pressing her feet to the floor.

After slipping into the long sleeve shirt, she buttons it halfway and heads to the living room. 

“Hey.” She mouths the words as Javier’s eyes meet hers. The only light filling the living room comes from the flashing images on the tv. The volume is turned off, the remote on his thigh. 

A smile animates his lips and he pats the cushion next to him. “Did I wake you?” 

“No. You okay?” She curls up on the cushion, body facing him as she rests her arm over the back of the couch. 

Javier moves the remote to the table and tugs at the hem of the shirt. “Careful, you know how I feel about you in my shirts.” 

Ana bats her eyes innocently. Javier grabs the collar, pulling her lips to his. The kiss is short and sweet. As their noses pressed against each other, she dances her hand up the back of his neck and into his hair. 

A deep sigh falls off his lips at contact, he presses his forehead to hers. She slowly massages his scalp. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” He says. 

“The stress of all this, I understand.” 

“I’m used to it, not sleeping,” his lips brush against hers again as his hands travel up her sides. Ana wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her into his lap. “You’re going to spoil me. I sleep best when you’re here.” He admits, a sweet vulnerability in his eyes. He shrugs playfully, “except tonight.” 

They share a small laugh as he squeezes her tighter, “Looks like we’ll have to fix that then.” 

Ana starts to move away but Javier pulls her closer, his mouth capturing hers. They get lost in eachother, savoring the warmth, the closeness, the taste. 

Javier pulls away first. Caressing her face, he looks deep into her eyes. A grin lingers at the corner of his mouth. “We should do that again.” His eyes lit up. 

“Ohhh, you liked that!” Ana purrs. 

Being that she had to stay undercover, they didn’t have the luxury of going out publicly. So, she had an idea. When she showed up tonight they pretended his kitchen was the bar. The idea went over very well. 

Javier nuzzles his head in the nook of her neck, his mustache tickles as his lips brush her skin. 

“As long as you wear red shit again.” She whispers in his ear tugging his hair. 

“As long as you wear that outfit again.” He moans into her skin. His palms move up the shirt and over her skin. 

“Mmmm, you have a deal Agent Peña,” she nibbles his ear biting on the fleshy part, “let’s move to the bed.” 

Ana crawls out of his arms and stands. Walking backwards, she beckons him with her finger. Javier jumps up, following her to the bedroom.


	8. Sneak Peak for Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be away until January 15th! I plan to have the next chapter ready by then, but, I wanted to leave you with a little something. The next chapter will start with Ana working that party for Pablo as his "spy" 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and special thank you to those who leave kudos and comment. I love this fic and seeing you enjoy it makes me so happy.

Ana takes a small sip of the drink, keeping her eyes on the scene ahead of her. She was worried for herself, and the girls. The narcos seemed rowdy tonight, or maybe this is what they were always like - and now she was in the thick of it. 

It turns her stomach. The way they grab them, treat them. Ana’s heart breaking for these women; strong yet broken women who smile and laugh pretending to enjoy it. Not to say some didn’t, there were a few who weren’t really acting. But having grown so close to most of them, Ana knew them. She knew the real laughs, the real smiles - the real happiness in their faces. 

Fucked up circumstances led them all here, in the arms of these killers. These souless men who spilled blood and took life just to be at the top of a mountain of money and drugs. A mountain built on maniplulaton, lies, aggression, and countless bodies. 

Her anger burned in her chest now. Trying to calm herself she looks to the far back of the room where Gustavo pulls Pablo away. Over the music and due to the distance she couldnt hear anything but she was a good lip reader - also good at pretending she wasn’t looking at the very thing she was looking at. 

Gustavo had a problem with her. He was weary of his cousin's obsession and didnt think she needed to be around. Gustavo was onto something - he just didn’t know what yet. Ana knew to be extra cautious tonight....

To be continued in January, date tba


	9. A Gut Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was a surprise, you already heard me talk about why I semi-abandoned this fic. But, I actually finished this chapter this morning and that was not planned. it helped a lot hearing people give a shit, so please, fan fic is free guys, if you like something please give kudos, comment, interact. It goes a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I mean, if you read you know what this fic is so, narcos au with similar themes, a hostage situation

THE PARTY 

Ana takes a small sip of the drink, keeping her eyes on the scene ahead of her. She was worried for herself, and the girls. The narcos seemed rowdy tonight, or maybe this is what they were always like - and now she was in the thick of it.  
It turns her stomach. The way they grab them, treat them. Ana’s heart breaking for these women; strong yet broken women who smile and laugh pretending to enjoy it. Not to say some didn’t, there were a few who weren’t really acting. But having grown so close to most of them, Ana knew them. She knew the real laughs, the real smiles - the real happiness in their faces.  
Fucked up circumstances led them all here, in the arms of these killers. These souless men who spilled blood and took life just to be at the top of a mountain of money and drugs. A mountain built on manipilation, lies, aggression, and countless bodies.  
Her anger burned in her chest now. Trying to calm herself she looks to the far back of the room where Gustavo pulls Pablo away. Over the music and due to the distance she couldnt hear anything but she was a good lip reader - also good at pretending she wasn’t looking at the very thing she was looking at.  
Gustavo had a problem with her. He was weary of his cousin's obsession and didnt think she needed to be around. Gustavo was onto something - he just didn’t know what yet. Ana knew to be extra cautious tonight.

…

JAVIER 

“Hey, are you paying attention?” Steve asks, nuding Javier with his elbow.  
Javier shoots him a look, then motions toward the house.  
Steve sits up, his brows tense. “Isn’t this the one Ana works at?”  
Ana.  
Javier had this sinking feeling for 24 hours now, being unable to reach her didn’t help. Steve, and everyone else, were convinced everything was fine. She went radio silence for longer than that before, it was part of going undercover. But this time something was wrong, Javier knew it.  
Outside the whorehouse a tall brunette steps out. She seems nervous, even from a distance. Her slender hands slip a cigarette between her lips as she looks over at the jeep.  
“One you know?” Steve jokes.  
Javier raises a brow. Whoever she is, it's clear she wants to talk to them but is too afraid to approach. “No.”  
The brunette takes a long drag and turns back to the house, only to turn back around a second later.  
“Oh, she’s coming over.”  
Javiers head is spinning. The official reason they are here falls to the bottom of his list. He can’t stop thinking about Ana. The brunette crosses the street and cautiously approaches the jeep.  
Steves says something, but Javier is barely paying attention. He leans forward, slightly over Steve.  
The brunette blinks rapidly and rests a hand against the car door.  
“Um...you guys are agents, right?”  
“Are we that obvious.” Steve grins.  
Serious as death, she doesnt respond to the joke. Her brown eyes focus on Javier and the worried look in his expression. He seems more concerned than the blonde guy next to him. “I- I need to talk to you but not here.” She looks around, her pupils dilated. 

…

Javier paces the room, his breakfast from that morning causing havoc in his stomach.  
“She’s here.” Steve says, looking out the window.  
Steve let’s the brunette in, her arms are closed tight around her body, sweat is visible on her forehead. She removes the large shades obscuring her eyes and starts to fumble with them.  
“I’m risking alot, being here.” Jennifers voice is shaky, she can’t stand still.  
“We know,” Javier crosses his arms,” what did you want to tell us?”  
What he really wants to ask is; Where is Ana?  
She looks around the room and starts to nibble on her long pink nails. “Um, there was a big party, with the narcos, the head guys. A day ago.”  
“We didnt know about this one.” Steve steps closer, puzzled. They usually got good intel on this kind of thing and suddenly he realizes why Javier’s been freaked all day. That intel usually came from Ana.  
“Well, they sent us all back after, as usual except…” she swallows, “my friend. Gabby…” she shakes her head, “It’s fucked up. She’s not even one of us.”  
Javier walks up close to her, panic rising in his body. He knew it. He fucking knew it. But he had to be sure.  
“Gabby what?” He asks with a clenched jaw.  
“She's like our counsler. She helps us out,” her eyes jump from Steve to Javier, “Gabriella Martin. She wasn’t supposed to be there but he's obsessed with her or something...I’m really worried.”  
“Who?” Steve asks.  
Jennifer parts her lips to speak, then stops. Steve asks again. She looks at Javier whose turning red. “Pablo.” She whispers.  
Javier looks at Steve, ready to leave the room and look for her, now.  
Steve gives him the sort of look that tells him, take a breath, wait a second. This was no doubt serious and time was of the essence. But they needed more information so they knew where to look.  
Jennifer nibbles her bottom her lip. Her eyes tear up. “ I know this isn't really agent business but Gabby means alot to me, to us...i think something is wrong. I know it.”  
Javier grabs her arm, “Tell us everything.” 

…

ANA / GABRIELLA 

Quietly closing the door behind her, Ana stares at the phone on the desk. It was Columbia. She was sure, with 99 % certainty it was tapped. And this time not by the people who could help her; Pablo likey had someone listening just in case she tried something like this.  
But she didn’t know what else to do. All her training, all the undercover jobs - nothing trained her for this. Sure, you take training classes at the academy but nothing could prepare you for the real thing. The real thing was fucking terrifying.  
Her eyes fall on the phone again. It was a risk. But one she was considering. Thankfully some shit went down minutes ago, Pablo and Gustavo rushed off to handle it, leaving her with the guards.  
Ana knew her options were limited. She damn sure couldn’t call the embassy, she knew that. She could call the house, but then, if her cover gets blown, she didn’t want to take the girls down with her.  
With a heavy heart, she glances at the phone once more and leaves the room. Barely making it back into her fancy cell of a room before a guard walks down the hall to check on her.  
Ana had to think of a plan B. The phone wasn’t worth the risk and by the looks of it, she would have been caught anyway. Without a gun, or means to call for help, the chances of getting out of here was starting to look grim.


	10. Bonus: The Next Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse back at Ana's last job before Columbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Aside from overall fic warnings, you can read that on the main page, this chapter we have; strip club, gun violence, blood, undercover operation. 
> 
> AN: Ana’s name for this operation is Jaqueline Kline. I touch on some things mentioned in the Ana Headcanons post.

They tasted like death, cigarettes. But there was shit one had to do to fit in, this was part of it. As soon as this job was over, she couldn’t wait to quit. Smoking, the short hair, the dark suits - it was all part of the carefully curated Jaqueline Kline.

Ana rubs the cigarette out against the brick wall of the building. A red car speeds by, one she’s seen before, and in the distance a train goes by. All the sounds of 9th avenue at night burned into her memory. 

“Yo, Jackie, you have another?” Gina steps out as the bodyguard, Big Ben, holds the door open. 

Ana reaches into her inner pocket and pulls out the pack, then handing it to Gina once she reaches the far left of the door.

“Take em.” 

Gina smirks and takes the pack. “Shit, you trying to quit too? You know Angel starts and quits every week. Me? Likely never, it’s got its grips in me.” 

“They are addictive.” Ana crosses her arms and exhales deeply. Next to her, Gina lights a cigarette and brings it to her lips.

Gina gently nudges her with her elbow, “I gotta get on stage soon but I wanted to thank you for yesterday. If you didn’t walk in I could have died man, I know it’s possible to go out like that I just - I don’t want to.” Her hazel eyes hold sadness, despite all the glitter and makeup on her face, and the small smile on her lips. “I’m glad you knew what to do.” 

Ana turns to her, resting a hand on her forearm. “Just, be careful with that shit. You shouldn't even be working today.” 

“Shit, you know how King is, if I don’t he’ll have my head -” the screeching of a car pulls both their attentions to the street. The familiar black car comes to a halt and two figures step out.   
Gina curses under her breath, “look at that asshole. He better not be here to start shit.” 

Before Ana gets the chance to respond, the men walk up to them. 

“Ladies,” Kevin rubs his palms together, a slimy smirk on his lips. 

These two were some of the biggest spenders here, real assholes though, and friends of the big boss. 

Pete grunts and looks her over, then Gina. “We’re taking the party back to my place after, I don’t mind divorcees, I like it.” He directs the last part to Ana. 

She feels the drink come up in her throat and holds it back. Pete was a vile man hidden behind a good suit and reasonably attractive face. But she knew the shit he was into and his particularly nasty habits with women. If the search wasn’t so strict here, and she had her gun, she would have shot him herself already in a dark alley somewhere. 

“Not happening.” Ana responds.

Kevin laughs and taps Pete’s shoulder. “One day man, one day. Let’s go. We have some shit to handle and ass to see.” 

“I always get what I want darlin.” Pete winks at her, then walks into the club with Kevin. They watch them disappear into the club and Ana shakes him off. 

“I swear he makes me want to vomit in my own mouth -” 

Gina bursts into laughter and puts the cigarette out. “He’s a fucking creep...you know how many girls quit over him?” 

“Plenty I imagine.” Ana adjusts the strap on her dress. She wishes she could take out every abusive power hungry creep with her own hands. 

“Alright girl, I’m up,” they both look at Big Ben who signals to Gina, “see you after.” 

“Take all their money.” Ana winks at her and watches her disappear into the bar.   
…  
Something about tonight was harder than usual, Ana didn’t know why. She couldn't put her finger on it. Everything just felt so unsettled. After a drink and talking to some of the regulars, she goes to the bathroom to wash her face. 

As she dries the water, she stares into her own eyes through the mirror. Her heart was racing, she couldn’t concentrate. Something was going down tonight, she had to figure out what. Before Ana could come up with a plan, the sound of gunfire erupts from the other side of the door. 

Getting low to the floor, she slightly pushes open the door and takes a look, it’s chaos. Ana slips out and gets closer to the main room, seeing if she can identify the shooter. With everyone running toward exits, it’s hard to see. 

(Fuck, fuck!) 

Her eyes fall to the floor, blood, bodies, faces she knows. 

The gunfire resumes and Ana makes a bolt to the backdoor, pushing it open and running into the parking lot. Though it broke her heart, without a gun or backup, she was useless and couldn’t help. 

…

1 hour later 

Pacing the apartment, Ana tries to talk herself down. Her heart rate is through the roof and it feels impossible to suck air into her lungs. Rushing over to the kitchen, she pours a drink and gulps it down. 

As she places the glass down to refill it, a knock comes at the door. She quickly retrieves her pistol and slowly makes her way over. When the knock comes again, it’s coded. She knows who it is. 

Ana opens the door quickly and pulls him inside while scanning the surroundings. “What the fuck are you doing here? You can’t be here!” She locks the door behind him.

“You weren’t answering my calls. Or anyone else's. I had to make sure you weren’t dead or kidnapped. It's a damn bloodbath over there!” 

Ana glances over her shoulder at Jackson before returning to the kitchen. Once inside, she refills her glass. Jackson knew her well enough now to know her silence was bad. 

She pulls the wig off her head and throws it on the counter. 

“You could have let me know.” Jackson leans into the doorframe. 

“I know, I just needed a moment.” She leaves the room with her glass and sits in the living room. Grabbing the remote, she flips the tv on. The shootout at the club is all over the news. 

\- The scene tonight at King of Diamonds is a bloody one. A gun fight broke out with unknown assailants, 7 lives have been lost, 3 others left in critical condition and many refused medical attention… - 

Jacksons' eyes fall to her left hand where she clenches and unclenches her fist, the drink in her right hand. 

“Hey, maybe you should turn that off.” Jackson reaches for the remote and stops when she shoots him a look. 

“Leave it on.” 

“Davis, this isn't going to help...just, get some rest. It’s part of the job. They knew what they were in for hanging out in that dump.” 

Ana glares him and puts the drink down with a hard slam. 

“You think I don’t know that? It’s not just the dealers and the pieces of shit from the street, it's the girls too, Jackson. I saw three of them, three with my own eyes. Dead on the floor. They were more than pieces of meat on a pole, they had lives, family, souls. They were people, Jackson.” 

With a heavy sigh, Jackson sits next to her on the couch. Trying to be as gentle with her as possible, he carefully touches her shoulder. 

Everything goes quiet, she takes a sip of her drink. 

“You got too close Davis. You’re good, damn good but I knew you were in this one too long. The last time someone tried to take one of Kings’ places down it ended badly, real bad. We want you alive Davis. I know you have bigger balls than most men in our department but this job - ”

Ana puts the glass down and drops her face into her hands. Her voice muffled through her palms. 

“I need tonight alone. Please.” 

“You got it.” Jackson stands and heads to the door. He unlocks it, then looks back at her. “And answer your damn phone.” 

Ana releases one hand to give him the finger. He smiles and leaves the apartment. 

…

The Next Day at Headquarters 

Ana listens as Murray talks, hearing his words but not really listening. Her eyes move across the awards decorating his wall. 

“Davis, did you hear me?” His voice rises as pitch, she looks at him. “ I said you're off. It’s done Davis.” 

Doing a double take, Ana sits up straighter in the chair while gripping the arms. “What?” 

Murray continues, “It’s over. It’s been four months, that’s long enough. I can’t risk you getting shot in that damn place.” 

“But I wasn’t shot. I’ve been safe, and I’m not done yet! I have more to do - “ 

“Davis!” Murray rubs his brows, “what you’ve given us so far is beyond valuable. In fact, we have enough to go in, the idiots last night worked in our favor, we’re raiding as we speak..” 

Ana rubs her face then pushes back in the chair to stand. She paces. “Wait? What?” 

“No one wants loss of life, but, sometimes it helps us out. With everything you’ve given us and that clown slow last night...” 

“No, no” she point at him, “ I want the King himself, you don’t understand I am so close to- “ 

Murray cuts her off, “We have a lot of wins here, Davis. We may not have him this time, but we have his closest friends. You did good work."

Disappointed, Ana returns to the desk and presses her palms into the counter with an exasperated sigh. If he said she was off, she was off. He was not a man of maybes and no matter how much she wanted to argue with him, she couldn’t. 

Letting her head hang low, Ana speaks. “What now?” 

He clears his throat. “Take a couple of weeks off. Relax, get some damn rest.” 

“ I don’t need rest.” She sits back down. “Give me my next case.” 

He slowly exhales. “I strongly suggest you take a break Davis. Deep undercover takes its toll, take a break.” 

Ana leans forward, placing her hands on the counter. “I can handle it.” 

Murray shakes his head. “I didn’t say you couldn’t.” 

They stare at each other until Ana breaks the silence. “Give me my next case, Murray.” 

He sucks in a breath, “only if you take a couple of weeks off. Each day of it Davis, I mean it.” 

“Fine, what do you have?” 

He pulls two files from the side cabinet and places them on the desk. Ana quickly looks, then closes them. “Anyone can do these. What else do you have?” 

Murray grins, she really was a wall sometimes. “You are as stubborn as a bull... that’s all I can offer right now.” 

Ana pushes the files away, “Crime happens all the time, you have 20 things you’re just filtering what you’re offering me.” She stands and notices one folder sticking out from under a stack, she grabs it before he can stop her. 

“Shit.” he mutters as she flips through. He can see interest growing in her eyes. 

“I want this.” 

“It’s not a defined role yet, Davis. You don’t know what you’ll be walking into. Besides, no one wants it, we’re passing it off to -” 

“I want it.” She asserts and closes the folder. “Besides, who else here can blend as much as I can? I was born there. Plus, I’m fluent. I am the only person you can put on this and you know it.” 

“Dammit Davis,” he sits back, “I don’t like this for you.” 

Maintaining strong eye contact, she tries to reassure him. “I can form my role, I’ve done it before. You know that.” 

He raises his brows and waves his hand. “Get out of my office. Your time off starts now. I’ll get the parts moving, come back to me with your ideas.” 

Ana stands, flashes a smile, then leaves the room.


End file.
